From the Beginning
by jazzybizzle
Summary: In order for the young gods and goddesses of Asgard to learn about Midgardians, Odin believes that being in the presence of them will help their study, and the only drawback is that their memories are erased when they return. When all of the humans are assigned, Loki meets a girl who might change his life. And he refuses to let her go. His first true friend. young!Tasertricks R&R!
1. The Mortal

**This ship will be the death of me. I love these two so much!**

**This idea just popped in my head the other day. I was thinking about a young!Loki and a young!Darcy (who I think Mackenzie Foy could've portrayed perfectly!), and I decided to go with it!**

**I'm not sure how Thor and Loki were taught when they were young, so just bare with me!**

* * *

"I'm certain you have read about Midgard," Odin was saying, pacing around the room. Thor, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun hung onto his every word, their eyes bright and ready to learn. Loki sat quietly in the back, eyes trained on his father; he honestly doubted that everyone read about Midgard. He read more than anyone else.

"_I_ have, Father," Thor boasted proudly, and Odin smiled down at him. It made the younger brother want to vomit, his adolescent hands shaking slightly with envy. The other students nodded as well, Sif smiling in Thor's direction. Of course it wasn't a shocker there. Besides his so-called 'friends' there were at least ten other young gods and goddesses with them. Their preceptor was out for the morn, so Loki's curiosity was at its peak; why was his father here in the first place?

"I believe your instructor has taught you about Midgardians," Odin continued, coming to a stop. "But you would never truly learn about these mortals unless you were in the mere presence of one."

Loki sat up straighter, and he wasn't the only one to do so. He was still learning magic, and his focus lately had been on how to penetrate one's mind. Odin was a challenge that he was willing to take. But no matter how long he stared, no matter how hard he tried while maintaining a straight face, he just couldn't do it!

"I gather you here today, for you will be able to communicate with them firsthand. Learn what you will, furthermore after time runs out, they will be summoned back to Midgard, memories swiped clean. They won't remember knowing you, and if time prevails, neither will you."

_That's friendly._

Odin waved his hand, and the space around him shifted. Then, as if appearing out of nowhere, were human children that appeared about their age, close to teenage years, sitting in chairs and looking wildly around them. The ones that tried to move, couldn't. Must've been some advanced binding spell. And strangely, they didn't seem _too_ frightened. They all looked like Asgardian youths, but they wore strange clothing. Where were the cloaks? The metals? Midgardians sure were...odd.

Loki's eyes traveled over each one; they all ranged from male to female, tall to short, fat to skinny and everything in-between. One caught his eye longer than the others. Her face was round, heart-shaped, and her stunning blue eyes were almond shaped and captivating; and if anything, her lips were a full pink, and he almost blushed. She wore some contraption on her head, something called a scarf around her neck, a top, skirt, tights, and boots.

"Each of you will have a human partner and will ask questions and write them down on your parchment," Odin instructed. "Thor, you are first."

"Yes!" Thor boomed, getting up, blonde hair bouncing. He ignored the boys, eyeing each Midgardian girl. Loki hoped that he wouldn't pick the girl at the very end...Thor always had everything that Loki wanted. Loki sunk down some, the minor amount of confidence fading.

Thor stopped in front of a girl, and Loki peered around someone's head to see. It wasn't the girl at the end, but the other girl next to her. She had caramel locks, chocolate brown eyes, and her clothing choices were plainer; the girl lifted her head to meet the beaming face of the future God of Thunder.

"I pick you," Thor said smugly, as if anyone would be jealous of his choice.

The girl shakily stood, blushing, and followed Thor back to his seat.

Everyone else went, and as usual, Loki was the last to go.

But before he could get up, Odin spoke.

"You there."

The girl who Loki had tried not to look at looked around, then pointed to her chest. "You talking to me?"

Despite her apparent cheek, Odin continued, "Converse with my son, Loki." He pointed.

She looked over at Loki just as he looked at her. Shrugging, she hopped out of her seat, and walked over to him.

"'Sup," she said.

Ignoring the fact that he had no idea what she meant, but took it as a greeting anyway, he got to his feet. "Are you Midgardian?"

"Um, no. I'm from Earth," she said back.

Loki was very close to smiling. "What's your name?"

"Darcy. You?"

"Loki." He bowed slightly to her, and she stared at him with confusion.

"Um, I'm not royalty. Why are you doing that?"

"It's a sign of respect in this Realm," Loki explained patiently. Huh. Patience wasn't exactly something he had with people, besides his mother.

Darcy nodded, but he knew she still did not understand. She probably did not even know what she was here for; what had she been doing before she was sucked up here? He nearly grinned once more, imagining the look of wonder on her face as she walked along the Bifrost.

Loki looked around the classroom, seeing everyone distracted. He wanted to be alone with her, so he could get all of the information that he needed and excel better than Thor.

"Do you trust me?" Loki asked, a faint glint in his eyes, leaning forward every so slightly.

Darcy looked around too, meeting his gaze. "I guess."

Closer, tone mischievous. "Do you believe in magic?"

Her eyes brightened. After all that she's been through in the past hour, she was already convinced that magic was very, very real. Taking her body language as her answer, he turned to her side. "Take my arm."

Hesitantly, she did.

And then their bodies were sucked into their surroundings, bodies morphing and twisting as Loki teleported them away.

.

The ground came up so hard on Darcy's feet that she gasped sharply and would've fell on her face if Loki-weird name, dude, but whatever-wasn't there. Or correction-if she wasn't latched onto his arm.

"Whoa!_ Dude_, did you just _do_ that?!"

Loki's smile was smug, and still mischievous.

Darcy took in their surroundings; the corridor was almost all gold, everything looked expensive and breakable, and she was able to see more of Asgard outside on either side of them. "Where _are_ we?"

"The main corridors," Loki said. "Thought we could get to know each other better in a...quieter environment."

"So we're ditching class?"

Loki paused. "Precisely."

Darcy smiled at him, and their gazes lingered before Loki broke it, awkwardly clearing his throat. He led the way down the royal halls, and she was still on his arm; it felt good. It felt like...she really wanted to be his friend. And not Thor's.

"You talk really weird for someone who's like, twelve," said Darcy.

"I can say the same for you," Loki replied, amused, making a turn into the dining hall. They approached the tables, he gesturing for her to sit first before he did. He conjured his parchment and writing utensil and wrote her name at the top. "How old are you, Darcy?"

Darcy held up three fingers; her index for one hand, and made a peace sign with her opposite hand. Sighing softly, he wrote down_ twelve human years_ on his parchment in his perfected penmanship.

"Whoa..." Darcy was extremely jealous of his handwriting. No fair!

"Where do you live?"

"New Mexico." He stopped writing to eye her inquisitively. "U.S.," she added. When he still looked at her, she scoffed and threw her hands up, "What? Don't you have books here, anyway?" She looked around. "Where is 'here', by the way?"

"You're in Asgard, Darcy. And yes, we do have books," he answered, writing her current location down.

"But how did I get here, though? One minute I'm playing by myself in the park and the next I'm sitting in a classroom with people who dress like they're from Ye Old Times or something."

"I do not know exactly," Loki said. "We're learning about humans and how they differ from us, so Father must have decided to bring real humans here for us to study."

"Wait, wait, wait. Father? Humans? You're saying that like you're not-"

He slowly shook his head, enjoying this. "Your Realm, Midgard, or Earth, is different from ours. In this world, we don't have humans. We have gods and goddesses. Or at least, that's what we grow up to be."

"So you're saying that you're a god?"

"Are you disturbed?"

"Disturbed? Why would I? Dude, that's cool!" She beamed at him. "Wait 'til my friends hear about this at school!"

"Well..."

Her face fell. "What?"

"About that..." Loki sighed. "Darcy...after your time here is over, you have to go home." He was saddened already by the thought.

"Okay, what's wrong with that?"

"...My Father will erase your memories. You won't remember me." He stood, hanging his head. "You'll be the only thing I'll have close to a friend. And you won't remember me. And, even though I'll know more about humans, as time will waste, so will my memories of you."

"But...but I don't wanna forget!" Darcy got to her feet too.

"I know you don't."

"That's not fair! I wanna stay with you!" Darcy blurted out, and Loki's head snapped up.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. I said nothing!"

Loki started to smile, widening when he saw her cheeks flush.

"I...I wish for you to stay too," Loki said, and her smile returned. "But if we only have so much time left together, why don't I show you the rest of Asgard?"

"Yay!"

Darcy then glomped him enthusiastically, making the young God of Mischief blush a little, his arms around her back nonetheless.

He knew what he had to do. He had to hide her. Maybe Mother could help convince Father to stay longer? Yes, that would work. Frigga always sided with Loki.

There was no way Odin was gonna take away his first and only true friend.

* * *

**And done! Unless people want me to continue-it can be continued if you guys really want me to! Feedback is greatly appreciated c:**


	2. Odin's Dark Request

**Hey guys! Wow, I can't believe that this story's got so much positive feedback! So yes, I'm continuing it, but it won't be a looong mult-chapter. Probably 10 chapters max! And kudos to those who knew Thor's human partner!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, everyone. It really means a lot to me c:**

* * *

The now inseparable duo walked down seemingly endless corridors, wanting to stay together for as long as they could with the time they had left; Darcy clung to Loki's arm-what the heck? He was royalty, right?

The Asgardians they would pass by would give them questionable looks, but also curiously and some mildly amused; it was a surprise to see Loki truly smiling, especially in the presence of someone as weak as a mortal.

"Where do we go now?" Darcy asked him.

"Where do you desire to go?" Loki asked back in reply.

Darcy shrugged. "I don't know, you're the alien here. For all I know you have a basket for a toilet and a snake for a toothbrush."

"Well, if you are indirectly inferring to the one time where I turned my brother's 'toothbrush' into a serpent..."

"No way!"

"Yes, it was quite funny!" Loki took in their surroundings, smiling suddenly and made a turn. "I want to show you something."

Darcy was quite as the eager boy led the way, butterflies in her stomach; she was very excited, and she couldn't wait to see what her new friend was about to show her.

.

Heimdall stood at his post, his golden eyes unblinking as he stared into the endless abyss below. Odin's voice was suddenly at his ear, soft as a whisper, as if the great ruler stood before him in solid form.

"_Heimdall. Loki has deliberately disobeyed me. He has the mortal girl, and he thinks I have no knowledge of this. They are venturing your way, and, knowing my son, he will want to take her to other Realms-Realms that are forbidden for a mere mortal to step into. When the location they desire arises, as soon as the Realm graces either of their lips, do not send them there_."

"What do you suggest, sire?" Heimdall said just as quietly.

"_Send them._" Was there a smile in Odin's voice now? Heimdall knew not. "_Send them to_..."

As soon as the Realm was uttered, Heimdall stiffened.

"_Do as I command, Heimdall. No remorse. I know of the possible outcomes, but nononetheless. The deed must be done_."

Heimdall decided.

"...Yes, sire."

.

"Heimdall!" Loki exclaimed as he walked in, Darcy releasing his arm.

"Loki," Heimdall acknowledged. "What can I do for you?"

"Darcy wishes to see Alfheim. Will you take us there?"

Heimdall's face stayed neutral. "Very well."

He opened the Bifrost, and Darcy watched in wonder as the room was filled with flashing colors and lights. Loki pulled Darcy to his side with a smile on his face, telling her to hang on to him-and tight. She did, and then she felt such a strong pulling sensation she thought her face was going to stretch too far and break. She closed her eyes tight, holding on to Loki as if her life depended on it.

Completely missing the look of mild panic in Loki's eyes and the sorrowful look in Heimdall's.

.

They landed with a strong _whoosh_ of air. The first feeling Darcy experienced was cold. _Freezing. _She hugged her arms and shivered where she stood, her entire body shaking. She saw her breath blow out of her mouth in white puffs, took in the snow and dark ice around her. The sky was a deep blue, almost black, and the silence was deafening. She felt the ice underneath her feet, maneuvering her feet as they moved and slipped ever so slightly. Snow lightly fell, as if there wasn't enough snow as it is. The icy structures around them ended in sharp points, and she was afraid that if she tried to touch the ends, she would split her finger. And the last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself in front of Loki.

Her blue eyes settled on him, worry making her voice crack; she didn't like the look on his face. "Loki?"

"No..." Loki whispered brokenly, shaking his head. He didn't appear to be bothered by the cold at all, he staying pale, while her cheeks and nose were quick to get rosy. His dark hair and clothing only made his skin stark white. "No, no, no, no, _no_." He has read about this place, about how it was forbidden. The wars, the stories, the warnings...why did Heimdall send them _here_? Out of all the locations he could have miscalculated...And Heimdall...Heimdall is never miscalculating.

"Loki," Darcy tried again, and he finally turned to her. His expression softened at the frightened look on hers; alright, so he wasn't the only one with the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He would've felt better if he was sent here on his own. Darcy being here only made this worse. She was freezing, and quickly; her weak human body won't be able to adapt to an environment such as this. He couldn't yell at Heimdall, knowing he could give their presence away. But then again, these creatures probably already know now..."Where are we?"

The young prince gulped. "_Jötunheimr_. We're in Jotunheim," he told her in a soft voice. "We're not supposed to be here. It is forbidden."

"Then why w-would Black and Yellow s-s-send us here?" she said back just as quietly.

"I am not sure." His eyebrows furrowed. "Cold, are you?"

Her nod was unsteady, and he extended a hand to her. She took it and he laced their fingers, making sure that she felt the warmth that was now radiating off him. Gasping, Darcy brushed against him, appreciating the warmth as it trickled through her body. Her shaking eventually stopped. "Thanks. So how are we gonna get outta here?"

"I know not the answer to that," said Loki. "I am _truly_ sorry for leading you here, Darcy. If I had known, if I had payed more attention to what was going on in Heimdall's mind..."

"Hey, hey. Don't bring up the guilt card," said Darcy. "Look, you probably know this place better than I do-" When he gave her a look, she added, "-Okay, maybe we're totally doomed. _All alone, done for_," she added in a British accent. "But," she briefly held up their entwined hands, leaving them swinging a bit between them, "at least we're together, right?"

Loki's smile was strained, if not forced. "At least there's that."

The young duo then feasted their eyes ahead, Loki being the one to take the bold step forward first. Darcy's steps followed his, trailing behind him as her eyes stayed glued on their surroundings. But no matter what amount of space was between them, their hands never broke contact.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun...What's gonna happen next? What are Odin's motives? Hm...Only a couple of chapters left, I think, and then time will pass, and we'll see how these series of unfortunate events leak into Thor, the Avengers, and possibly Thor 2. Once they're older, the rating is most likely to go up to T. Thanks for the wuv! :3**

**And as ironic as it is, there's snow outside my window. Loki feels, just feels everywhere.**


End file.
